Pinhão Fest 2013
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Existia um animal perigoso dentro do seu corpo que mastigava suas entradas e dançava em seu peito. Esse animal era rápido e predador, às vezes o forçava a exibir um sorriso cruel e sua pior faceta. Ele não queria dizer aquelas coisas, machucava de uma maneira inimaginável, por dentro e por fora.
1. My Monster Of Jealousy

**My Monster Of Jealousy  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Existia um animal perigoso dentro do seu corpo que mastigava suas entradas e dançava em seu peito. Esse animal era rápido e predador, às vezes o forçava a exibir um sorriso cruel e sua pior faceta. Ele não queria dizer aquelas coisas, machucava de uma maneira inimaginável, por dentro e por fora.

Os olhos verdes o fascinavam e seu monstro dançava alegremente quando ele o encarava. Draco não sabia o que dizer ou como agir, e então deixava o monstro assumir. Ele era cruel e vil. O monstro era a criação de sua mente fraca e mentirosa.

- Potter – seus lábios cuspiam, mas sua mente ronronava misteriosamente. Ele era um idiota por aceitar essa farsa, mas também era alimentado por ela.

Draco só queria atenção.

Namoradas? Potter não tinha o direito de ter isso. Não tinha o direito de machucá-lo, de traí-lo e olhar para outra direção.

Draco já não queria só atenção_._

- Potter – seus lábios ainda cuspiam, mas seus olhos fraquejavam, imploravam por reconhecimento. Potter lhe olhava confuso, não entendia nada. E então Draco repetia seu nome, todos os dias, todas as noites, em todas as ocasiões. Potter ainda o olhava confuso e o monstro resmungava.

Weasley o olhava intimidador, Granger o encarava misteriosamente. Eles sussurravam coisas no ouvido de Potter e ele o encarava. O monstro se deleitava momentaneamente e logo resmungava com raiva.

O monstro realmente odiava Weasley e Grange_r._

- Potter – Draco suspirava sozinho no quarto e sabia que nunca passaria desse estágio que havia estagnado da inimizade. O monstro não gostava nada disso a cada dia que passava.

- Harry – era a forma que Draco chamava o garoto por quem era apaixonado nos sonhos e o monstro se acalmava, desejoso e conformado.


	2. Questão de Tempo

**Questão de Tempo  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Draco não gostava de trouxas e muito menos dos Dursleys. Seu pai tinha razão, eles são a pior espécie de gente. Harry, obviamente, os defendia, como o tolo que era. Draco não gostava que Harry os visitasse e nem fosse cordial com eles, levando presentes e um sorriso no rosto.

Draco sentia-se enjoado quando Harry era irritantemente submisso.

Era todo ano assim, Harry saia feliz, disposto a se reconciliar com seus familiares e Draco ficava em casa, negando-se a participar daquela palhaçada e preparado para juntar todos os pedaços de Harry quando ele voltasse quebrado, magoado e decepcionado. Draco estaria lá para xingar os Dursleys e ameaçá-los com vários tipos de torturas.

Mas Draco sabia que no próximo ano tudo se repetiria. Então se sentava calmamente no chão da sala, bebericava seu chá e esperava, olhando o tempo passar, a volta de Harry. Então acontecia, às vezes muito tarde, às vezes muito cedo.

Ainda existia esperanças em seus olhos e Draco se negava a esmagá-las.

Harry era um tolo, mas Draco era pior do que um tolo. Sentia uma compaixão imensurável pelo amado e sentia necessidade de acalentá-lo. Draco esperaria Harry se cansar daquele espetáculo de horrores e ficaria sentado no chão uma vez por ano até esse dia, com o chá esfriando e os ponteiros do relógio girando em comunhão com os segundos.


	3. Reasons Why I Feel

**Reasons Why I Feel**  
Meel Jacques

* * *

Você estava me torturando com todos esses olhares e gestos sugestivos. No primeiro instante pensei que estava ficando louco, mas com o passar do tempo percebi que era você quem estava agindo estranhamente e então tentei ignorá-lo. Como eu poderia dar permissão a essas leviandades? Não era politicamente correto, não parecia sensato. Mas era como se eu estivesse esperando essa oportunidade por anos; não pude conter os batimentos do meu coração, o prazer de ouvir meu primeiro nome saindo de seus lábios e de imaginar que era comigo que você sonhava todas as noites. E veja só, eu acreditei nos seus sentimentos e nos abraços gentis que você me envolvia. Era constrangedor, mas tão reconfortante que eu não tive como negar esse carinho. Às vezes você era selvagem, ágil e sabia como manejar meu corpo, me prender a você. Minha mente está girando até agora.

Como pude ser tão tonto? Isso nunca daria certo. Estávamos em lados opostos, compactuando com pessoas diferentes. Só poderia ser uma piada de mal gosto, uma brincadeira feita por você e seus amigos para me constranger. Eu não iria cair nessa sua conversa, Potter. Então eu te afastei de mim, sem medo, sem pudor. Você foi tão insistente e manteve o interesse. Seu olhar perdido me perseguia, sua presença ainda era reconfortante, seus beijos inesperados me deixavam irritado, perturbado, desnorteado. Como alguém poderia querer tanto uma pessoa como eu queria você? Quis tocá-lo, prová-lo, prendê-lo junto a mim.

_Harry, eu te amava._

Mas...

Era tudo mentira. Um feitiço. Um erro.

Mas, Harry...

_Eu te amo._

Por várias razões e nenhuma eu te queria, eu te quero.

Tentei te contar tantas e tantas vezes o quanto aquele sentimento machucava, como era doloroso não ser correspondido e pior ainda, ter provado e não poder nunca mais saborear seus doces lábios.

Eu te imploro, volta. Preciso esquecer meu nome, minha identidade, minhas razões por alguns segundos. Só você tem o dom de me desnortear, de me fazer sentir-me amado. Esperei tanto tempo por esse sentimento de proteção e afeto para que ele me fosse tirado tão rapidamente.

Harry...

_Apenas volta para mim._


	4. Request In Library

**Request In Library  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Harry percebeu que estava ficando louco quando se pegou observando o inimigo e não de uma maneira boa, mas de uma maneira que afetava terrivelmente sua sanidade. Não, ele não estava falando de Voldemort, mas de alguém menos perigoso e mais irritante.

- O que você está olhando, Potter? – Malfoy questionou quando o pegou encarando-o. – Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? – Malfoy gritou do outro lado da biblioteca fazendo com que Madame Pince o repreendesse. Malfoy fechou a cara em sua direção com um olhar assassino. Harry desviou o olhar e voltou ao seu livro de feitiços.

Estava se sentindo tão irritado hoje; não estava entendendo absolutamente nada e Hermione não estava lá pra ajudá-lo, porque estava terminando um projeto de poções com Ron na sala precisa. Isso só o fazia se lembrar que teria que se encontrar mais tarde com Patil. Bateu a pena no pergaminho questionando-se quantas palavras faltavam para terminar o mínimo de letras necessárias para terminar essa maldita tarefa. Olhou para frente buscando algo que o distraísse. Só existiam livros, livros e mais livros para qualquer lugar que você olhasse.

- Talvez me enforcar seja uma boa opção – Harry lamentou.

- Não duvide disso – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo-o pular da cadeira. Quando Malfoy aparecera lá? Ou melhor, o que ele estava fazendo lá, tão próximo? Engoliu em seco antes de falar.

- Malfoy.

Draco revirou os olhos sentando-se na cadeira a frente.

- Potter – Draco zombrou de sua falta de palavras. – Problemas com o dever?

Harry piscou os olhos tentando entender toda aquela situação. Alguns fios do cabelo loiro de Draco caíram na frente de seus olhos cinzentos, obstruindo um pouco sua visão, mas o loiro nem pareceu notar.

- Por quê? Pretende me ajuda? – Harry perguntou apertando os olhos na direção do ex-Comensal da Morte. Draco se mexeu, mas evitou levantar seu braço esquerdo coberto por sua camisa de manga longa. Provavelmente não queria que ninguém ficasse olhando para a marca.

- Para de olhar! – Draco exigiu irritado. Harry teve que se esforçar para desviar o olhar, mas não encontrou dificuldades em se concentrar em outra coisa quando encontro os olhos claros do loiro.

- Você ainda não me disse o que está fazendo aqui.

Draco esgueirou-se para perto de Harry e olhou-o fixamente sem piscar.

- Quero te pedir um favor – Draco falou piscando os olhos rapidamente como se estivesse sofrendo de algum tique. Harry esperou, mas Draco não falou mais nada, ficou encarando-o como se esperasse alguma reação dele. Harry não sabia como reagir então decidiu ficar calado. Depois de alguns segundos se encarando em silencio, Draco suspirou e continuou. – Testemunhe em favor do meu pai.

- Como? – Harry pensou que não tinha entendido direito. Draco grunhiu repetindo o que tinha dito. – Você quer que eu defenda o homem que tentou me matar mais de uma vez?

- Ele vai ser beijado pelos Dementadores se você não fizer nada, Potter – Draco exclamou puxando uma carta do bolso. – Leia isso, foi nosso advogado que mandou.

Harry se concentrou em ler a carta com atenção. Era verdade o que Malfoy dizia. Se tudo estivesse indo tão mal quanto o advogado afirmava Lucius Malfoy iria pagar muito caro pelos crimes cometidos e mesmo seu dinheiro e nome não o ajudariam a se safar.

- Como eu posso saber que não foi você mesmo quem escreveu essa carta? – Harry questionou. Draco achou justo sua desconfiança e passou todos os dados necessários para que Harry contatasse seu advogado. – Mesmo assim, não posso fazer isso, seria mentira. Ele fez tudo o que está sendo acusado e você sabe disso.

Draco olhou para Harry indignado.

- E você acha que é isso que ele tem que sofrer? Morrer com os dementadores se alimentando da alma dele? – Draco o questionou sacudindo a cabeça, bagunçando seu cabelo. Seus olhos estavam injetado de raiva e magoa. – Não era para você ser o bonzinho? Faça alguma coisa! Eu não posso fazer nada! Meu nome está no lixo, mas você... O ministério faria qualquer coisa que você quisesse! – Draco gritou com a voz rouca. Madame Pince reclamou, mas Draco não se importou, apertou seus ombros com mãos pesadas e o sacudiu furiosamente.

Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior sentindo-se mal por Draco.

- Talvez, eu poderia minimizar os danos? – Harry não tinha certeza do que dizia, soou muito como uma pergunta. Draco olhou para baixo e afrouxou o aperto.

- Vou mandar uma coruja com os detalhes para você – Draco falou baixinho, sua voz soou meio chorona, mas quando levantou os olhos não havia lágrimas. – Você está disposto a me ajudar? – a voz de Draco saiu quebrada. - Mesmo?

Harry acenou que sim. Draco recuou; seus lábios estavam tremendo e se enrolando em um sorriso triste.

- Obrigado.

Foi nesse momento que Harry se tocou que teria que se internar em St. Mungus, porque algo terrível estava acontecendo com sua sanidade e seu coração. Afinal, não é normal observar o inimigo, ou ajudá-lo e muito menos sentir uma enorme vontade de abraçá-lo até que ele se acalmasse. Algo mudou naquele dia e Harry sabia que nada de bom poderia vir de alguém que fazia seu coração bater de maneira irregular e acelerada.


	5. Suborno de Aniversário

**Suborno de Aniversário  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Draco adorava dormir até tarde, por isso mesmo o dia de domingo era seu dia favorito. A cama parecia acomodá-lo melhor nesses dias e toda a tensão que tinha acumulado durante a semana desaparecia em um passe de mágica - não literalmente, é claro. O sol batia no seu rosto, mas era fraco e nunca o tiraria da cama enquanto a cama enquanto a manhã não terminasse. Entretanto o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre Harry Potter.

Harry estava agitado naquela manhã de domingo. Impaciente e nervoso são dois adjetivos que expressavam muito pouco do que ele sentia. Aquela não era a primeira vez que se esquecia de comprar um presente e sabia que tinha que correr antes que todas as lojas fechassem. Agradeceu a Merlin por ser domingo e pediu a Monstro para que preparasse um delicioso almoço com tudo que Draco gostava. Monstro pareceu feliz em agradar alguém que não tivesse sangue de trouxa correndo nas veias e correu feliz para a cozinha. Harry tentou não pensar muito sobre isso ou se lembrar dos péssimos episódios que tinha passado quando Monstro preparara coisas nojentas para ele e doces deliciosos para Draco na semana passada.

Sacudiu a cabeça, decidido a comprar algo bom para o loiro. Entrou em pelo menos cinco lojas antes de encontrar um presente perfeito e muito caro, apenas para agradar o loiro. Entrou em casa na hora do almoço com os sapatos sujos de lama e o cabelo bagunçado. Quase morreu do coração quando começou a chover, um trovão estalou no céu e Draco surgiu na porta com cara de sono, mas alerta e arrumado o suficiente para assustá-lo.

- Onde você estava? – Draco perguntou irritado. Harry deu um sorrisinho amarelo sacudindo um pacotinho na mão.

- Eu não esqueci! – Harry chegou perto para abraçá-lo, mas Draco se afastou rapidamente com cara de poucos amigos. – O quê?

- Parece que se esqueceu sim! – Draco acusou – Nós temos que estar na casa dos meus pais em dez minutos para almoçar e você está todo sujo! – Draco reclamou irritado. Harry bateu a mão na testa.

- Sempre esqueço de algo – reclamou para si mesmo. – Vou me arrumar em um instante!

- Duvido muito. – Draco disse enquanto fechava a porta com força. Pegou o pacote da mão de Harry e o jogou de lado para o desagrado do moreno. – Banho, agora!

Harry tremeu acenando que sim. Draco piscou impaciente. Harry lambeu os lábios antes de passar as mãos nas costas de Draco.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Harry tentou acalmá-lo, mas Draco rosnou em sua direção. Harry não se intimidou com isso, revirou os olhos e beijou os lábios do loiro antes que ele pudesse reagir. Sabia que poderia comprá-lo com presentes caros e muitos beijos. – Feliz Aniversário?

Draco o estapiou.

- Seu idiota! – Draco reclamou. – Já disse para ir pro B-A-N-H-O, AGORA!

Harry fez bico antes de pegar o presente de volta e sacudir na frente do loiro.

- Custou dois mil galeões – Harry piscou seus olhos inocentemente vendo a curiosidade atingir os olhos do loiro. – Seu amor pode ser comprado?!

Draco grunhiu antes de beijar Harry nos lábios.

- Se atrase novamente e nunca mais saberá o que é sexo.

_Talvez ele não pudesse se comprado com presentes caros e beijos._

Harry viu Draco começar a abrir o presente com um humor melhor e suspirou derrotado.

_Pelo menos, é um começo._


	6. Velentine's Day

**Valentine's Day  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Draco tinha coisas para falar sobre o dia dos namorados. _Era uma grande merda. _Tinha crianças e adolescentes com cara de idiotas por todos os lugares que Draco olhava. Havia corredores em que as pessoas ficavam se beijando sem pudor, Vicent e Millicent ignoravam os olhares assustados das pessoas e olhavam-se apaixonadamente. Goyle fazia careta para todas as pessoas com cara de quem vomitaria a qualquer momento e Draco ficava sentado em uma poltrona do Salão Comunal da Sonserina tentando evitar se enforcar enquanto Blaise e Pansy quase se comiam no sofá e Theodore e Daphne riam um para o outro.

_Merlin o ajudasse a sobreviver._

Poderia ser inveja, Draco admitia enquanto se levantava da poltrona e sussurrava a senha para o quadro de Salazar. As paredes de pedra que escondiam a entrada ofuscaram sua visão momentaneamente antes dele se curvar e sair sem que ninguém o visse. Suspirou exasperado, tremendo com o vento frio que soprava nas masmorras. Andou silenciosamente, sem prestar atenção por onde passava. O sol já estava se ponto e o feriado estava acabando. Com os lábios enrolados em desaprovação enfeitiçou um estudante totalmente vestido e cor a pele rosa. _Patético._ Olhou demoradamente para uma grifinória ruiva que gemia contra a parede com Dino Thomas sugando seu pescoço.

- Menos vinte pontos da grifinória – gritou exasperado, usando de seu poder como Monitor Chefe para descontar pontos a quem desejasse. Sorriu sadicamente quando a ruiva lhe mandou um gesto rude com a mão e seu namoradinho saia correndo.

Nada o deixaria mais deliciado com o fim dessa data patética do que poder tirar pontos de grifinórios, a não ser que eles o surpreendessem como Potter estava fazendo agora, surgindo atrás de si e cobrindo seus olhos com as mãos em um gesto bastante patético.

- Potter! – Draco gritou e puxou as mãos do outro do seu rosto. Harry soltou uma risada pelo nariz, abrindo um sorriso pateta. – O que está fazendo aqui? – sussurrou exasperado enquanto ficava de frente para o moreno. Se alguém os visse junto, sua reputação iria direto para o esgoto. Fechou a cara para demonstrar sua desaprovação, mas Potter estava feliz demais para se importar, escondendo algo nas mãos. – O que é isso? – perguntou exasperado.

- Seu presente – Harry admitiu como se fosse obvio. Draco corou gravemente.

- Por quê? – Draco fez-se de desentendido. Harry olhou para Draco com desconfiança.

- Você sabe que dia é hoje – Harry acusou, mas Draco apenas empinou o nariz desafiadoramente. – Para de se fazer de se fazer de bobo – Harry reclamou. Draco arreganhou os dentes, ofendido e irritado.

- Eu não estou me fazendo de bobo – cuspiu as palavras com agressividade. Harry puxou os próprios cabelos e lambeu os lábios com nervosismo. Draco andou para frente com expectativa.

- Então?

- Então o quê?

Draco se irritou com essa conversa sem futuro.

- Vai me dar o presente ou não? – Draco perguntou e evitou bater o pé no chão, lembrando a si mesmo que essa não era uma postura adequada a sua posição social. Harry hesitou um pouco antes de empurrar o embrulho nas mãos do loiro. Olhou em expectativa do rosto de Draco ao presente diversas vezes. Draco nem piscou, apenas apertou o presente entre seus dedos e virou-se para ir embora.

- Hey! – Harry reclamou correndo atrás dele.

- O que você quer? – Draco parou quando Harry o puxou pelo cotovelo. Harry suspirou desolado.

- Você não vai abrir?

- Nos meus aposentos, obviamente.

Harry lamentou e arrastou os pés pelo corredor para mais perto, piscando os olhos ligeiramente. Draco ficou ainda mais desconfiado. Olhou para o corredor, mas não tinha ninguém. Com certeza os casais estariam se agarrando em algum lugar e os outros em seus dormitórios. O sol já tinha sumido.

- Você está esperando um presente? – Draco resmungou corando de leve. Não tinha pensado em comprar um presente. – Não é como se estivéssemos namorando – Draco continuou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Abra a droga do presente, Malfoy.

Draco fez uma careta.

- Se você insiste – Draco respondeu e fez questão de abrir o presente bem lentamente só para torturá-lo. Harry suspirou e abriu os olhos o máximo que podia para pegar pelo menos um vislumbre da expressão chocada de Draco. O loiro levantou seus olhos, o cinza de seus olhos queimando sua alma. – Uma foto nossa pelados, na cama, fazendo sexo – Draco pronunciou cada palavra como uma canção deliciosa que fluía por seus lábios – O que isso quer dizer? E onde e como você arranjou isso?

Harry piscou os olhos com o corpo tremendo.

- Pra você guardar – Harry admitiu com timidez. – Não casa com ela – Harry pediu com os olhos enormes e brilhantes. Draco sabia do que ele estava falando. Ofegou olhando para baixo, apertou a foto até amassá-la.

- Não acho que isso seja possível – Draco continuou como um cantarolar -, mas é arranjável.

Draco tinha um sorriso sinistro no rosto, mas Harry não se importou. Sentiu-se momentaneamente envergonhado pela situação. Estralou os dedos e olhou para os lados.

- Err...

Draco desamassou a foto e a olhou com interesse genuíno. O rosto de Harry apareceu lentamente por de baixo de seu corpo e gemeu. Os olhos de Draco brilharam mais intensamente. Inclinou-se na direção do garoto que era uns dois centímetros mais baixo e piscou. Harry tinha deliberadamente deixado de responder pelo menos duas perguntas cruciais.

- Não gosto que tirem fotos minhas em situações comprometedoras – Draco sibilou fazendo Harry se arrepiar e dar um sorrisinho envergonhado.

- _Ops?_

Draco riu mexendo a cabeça em negativa.

- Mas eu sei como me vingar de você – Draco olhou Harry de cima para baixo. Harry andou para trás se xingando e apertando a varinha com força, preparado para azarar Draco antes que ele fizesse qualquer movimento que pudesse machucá-lo.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk, que feio – Draco zombou antes de empurrar Harry para trás. Harry tropeçou e bateu a cabeça na parede.

- Mais que droga! – Harry resmungou antes de sentir Draco percorrendo seus dedos pelos seus cabelos.

- _Ops?_ – Draco o imitou com um sorriso predador nos lábios e os olhos selvagens. Harry só teve tempo de engolir em seco.


	7. Your Help Was Welcome

**Your Help Was Welcome**  
Meel Jacques

* * *

- Olá, Potter – Draco cumprimentou o Eleito com um sorriso enviesado quando abriu a porta da cabine. Olhou para dentro da cabine, mas nem Hermione nem Ron estavam presentes. – Finalmente desistiu de sair com gente de baixo nível?

Harry sibilou antes de levantar os olhos para encarar o loiro. Fazia muito tempo que não o via. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de tê-lo visto fugindo com seus pais no meio da guerra. Segurou-se para não chamá-lo de covarde.

- Eles estão visitando as outras cabines – Harry esclareceu. – Não que seja da sua conta, mas nós temos outros amigos. Mas você não saberia o que é isso – Harry provocou olhando para as costas de Draco e sentiu-se mal a se lembrar do episódio do Fogo Maldito. – Entretanto, lamento por Crabbe.

Draco fez uma careta antes de entrar no compartimento de Harry e sentar-se na sua frente olhando-o de maneira curiosa. Torceu o nariz como se Harry fosse algum tipo de bicho nojento e evitou os seus olhos. Mordeu a língua algumas vezes antes de se dignar a falar. Harry estava ficando cada vez mais incomodado com a situação.

- Sua ajuda foi bem vinda – Draco falou de uma vez só em um fio de voz. Se Harry não estivesse acostumado com a voz arrastada do loiro certamente não teria entendido. Tentou se lembrar sobre o que ele falava e rapidamente se deu conta que ele estava agradecendo-o por salvá-lo do terrível momento na Sala Precisa.

Malfoy estava agradecendo-o. Isso certamente era uma coisa digna de ser vista.

- De nada – respondeu incerto sobre o que deveria dizer e começou a duvidar que dissera a coisa certa quando as bochechas de Malfoy ficaram rosadas e sua respiração acelerada.

- Eu não estava agradecendo a você, seu bastardo arrogante! – Malfoy explodiu e ficou em pé praticamente em um pulo. – Eu só... – Draco tentou se explicar, mas seus olhos assustados o traíram. – Não foi nada, adeus Potter.

Draco correu para fora da cabine, mas não sem antes virar-se com um olhar fuzilador para Harry.

- Sinto muito? – Harry arriscou temeroso que ele o azarasse. O rosto de Draco pegou fogo e o loiro começou a praguejar.

- Não ouse a falar comigo em Hogwarts, me entendeu? Não fale comigo! – Malfoy gritou antes de bater a porta com força. Mesmo ao longe Harry conseguia ouvir o bater raivoso de seus sapados a cada passo que dava para longe da cabine.

_Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo com Malfoy?_


End file.
